Randy
Randall "Randy" Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. along with Henry J. Waternoose III. He returns in Monsters University. He appears as a playable character in Disney INFINITY. Appearance Randall looks like a purple chameleon. He has four legs and four arms. He has three antennas on his head and mostly is seen with a grin on his face. The end of his tail is blue. Abilities Randall is able to change the color of his skin to the area around him, making him invisible. But he also can change into other colors. Aside from that, he is also very agile and can scale walls easily. He is also able to roar, which is similar to Sulley's. Films ''Monsters, Inc. Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. His scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. Randall constructed a "Scream Extractor" and kidnapped a human child in cooperation with his henchman and the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot failed because of Mike sending Sulley back after closing hours to submit paperwork which Mike forgot to turn in earlier. Sulley stumbled upon the child, whom he nicknames Boo. Sulley and Mike take the child home with them, but since children are forbidden in their world, due to a belief that they can infect the monsters, Sulley and Mike are exiled when their secret is revealed. Randall and Waternoose are now able to go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to his boss' negligence, pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall attacks and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary because of his cloaking abilities. This whole time Mike is trying to apologize to Sulley, thinking that Sulley is just clowning around as he tries to fend off his invisible foe. Mike finally gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to him and throws a snowball at Sulley, but it hits Randall instead, exposing him to the two partners, making them realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. Randall is defeated after a chase through the factory, where he and Boo escape into a door and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn into different colors. Sulley then restrains him with a choke hold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters onto the floor far below, trapping Randall. Monsters University In the prequel, Randall, (then known as Randy) is a shy and quiet nerdy teenager who starts out as Mike's only friend and roommate. He has trouble with his camouflage abilities. At the beginning of the year, he and Mike have big aspirations for college life, though his seem to be more focused on popularity and social groups. After Mike is kicked out of the Scaring Program, Randall joins ROR, the antagonistic fraternity to Mike and Sulley. During the Scare Games, Randall and Sulley's rivalry begins when Sulley causes the scream simulator to shake by roaring, making Randall fall from his perch in the next room and blend into a heart-pattered rug, thus damaging his simulated scare and humiliating his fellow ROR members and himself. Gallery ''For all photos and videos, see Randall Boggs/Gallery. Screen Shot 2013-02-07 at 18.07.48.png|Randall wallpaper disney_infinity_randall_figure_packaged.jpg|Randall figure packaging RandallFigure.PNG|Randall figure File:Disney Infinity Monsters University - Randy Randall Boggs Randall Boggs Randall Boggs Category:Series 1 Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Heroes